Weasleys Watching
by LizzieBeth91
Summary: The Triwizard Tasks from the point of view of the Weasleys. Ron, Ginny and Molly.


**Oh Sweet Merlin, It's A Dragon**

You're sitting in the stands, waiting impatiently for the first champion to appear. You pretend you don't care who it is, nor do you care that the space next to you is filled by _Neville_ not Harry as it should be. You pretend not to care that he betrayed you. Except you know, somehow, deep down that he didn't do this. You know that he would have told you if he'd found a way to trick the Goblet.

_It doesn't matter. He's up there now and you're sitting in the stands watching. As always._

You barely even notice when Hermione slips into the seat next to you. You try not to notice how pale she is or the tears that are streaming unguarded down her cheeks. The fear in her eyes almost breaks you and you almost stand to run up to the tent in the distance. You almost burst in there and tell him that you're sorry. That you were wrong and can you please be friends again. But you don't, instead you turn to face Neville and start a very long winded conversation.

_Because you're not wrong. If you were wrong you'd know it. You'd know it._

Then the cannon goes off and Bagman begins to speak, informing you that Mr Diggory will be going first. You sit up, ready to cheer for the Hogwarts champion.

_The real Hogwarts champion._

But then you hear an almighty roar and you think for a stupid moment that it's just the crowd, until Hermione's nails dig into your arm. Then you see a large shadow moving across the rocks towards Cedric.

_Oh, sweet Merlin. It's a dragon. It's a bloody gigantic dragon. Does anyone else notice the dragon?_

And so you take Hermione's hand and you don't let go as Cedric turns a rock into a dog, you don't let go, not even when he gets his egg. You don't even notice as she grips you tighter when the flame hits the side of his face. The crowd begins to cheer. Hermione isn't even trying to pretend anymore, tears keep landing on your joined hands.

_She knew. This entire time she knew. Which means Harry knew. She was helping him. He'll have a plan. He'll be ok. Won't he?_

It takes all your will power not to charge up the hill to the tent and gather him into a hug. To not tell him that you're sorry. Because there'll be time afterwards. There has to be.

_You are such an idiot. But seriously, who brings dragons to a school?_

Fleur comes out next, and from here you can see that she's shaking. It seems to take years, but eventually she gets her egg. Hermione has her wand in her hand, as if that could help Harry.

_Charlie must have known. He must have brought the dragons._

Krum comes next, but your vision is starting to blur. You briefly register that he makes the dragon squash its eggs. That can't be good? Can it? Then, he has the egg, and all too soon, you're watching your best friend walk out to face potential death.

_This can't be happening. It's all a bad dream. If you close your eyes really tight, you'll wake up. You'll be in the Burrow. Harry will be with you. none of this will have happened. Oh, sweet Merlin. It's a bloody dragon!_

You watch unbelievingly as he stands still. You watch and wonder why he isn't doing anything.

_Is he suicidal? I know I would be if I had to battle a dragon on top of everything else. Harry hurry up! Do something!_

Then, in the distance you see the broom flying towards him. Of course. Of course. He's going to fly. He'll be ok. You're sure now. He's going to make it. So you watch as he grabs hold of the Firebolt and jumps on. You cheer loudly, hoping he can hear you over the roar of the dragon. You cheer until there's no air left in your lungs. Then you clap your hands, stomp your feet, do whatever you can to make noise. As he dives and grabs the egg just as easily as he would have grabbed a snitch, you throw your arms around Hermione.

_He's ok. He's ok. He's going to make it through, only this time you'll be at his side the entire time._

He lands, and with Hermione you push through the crowds to get to the medical tent. You enter and look straight at him.

_Well go on you idiot. It's now or never._

'Harry' you say 'whoever put your name in that Goblet – I – I reckon they're trying to do you in.'

And then, it's like nothing happened. It's as if you've just met each other after the ceremony. You barely notice Hermione stomp her foot and leave, because all that matters is that Harry's back. He's your best friend again.

_And sweet Merlin, he just battled a dragon._


End file.
